


Spar with me!

by WasabiBAU5



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sparring, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiBAU5/pseuds/WasabiBAU5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heatwave and Quickshadow have a sparing match but things turn intimate in a flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spar with me!

Today was a day that it was a rare disaster-free day. An actual day that people in Griffin Rock took caution, somewhat.

Most of the bots were in the VR machine testing out new situations in case if they ever came up in real life, since now the people could depend on them, which gave Heatwave the much needed alone-time he always wanted.

  
  


“Wonder what the others are getting themselves into?...” 

Heatwave’s train of thought was derailed as soon as he realized that his thoughts caused him to stop punching his training dummy and stare at it. So he just continued to punch the living slag outta his punching stand, unknown to him somebot was there watching him from afar.

  
"Probably there’s something else to do than this." He spared the punching stand from any continuous blows and jumped off the high stage and walked around, only to stop at the end of the bunker room to absentmindedly look over to the control panel and the jumbo monitor, which was currently displaying a screensaver of a hovering hummingbird, a screensaver he hated but Blades adored. He got his answer when he received a sharp kick in the back, which knocked him forward into the control room. He regained his footing and turned to face the blue visor-activated, Special Ops agent femme.

 

Quickshadow.

 

“Wanna go, love?” Mockery marking her words,

 

"I don't think you attacking me like that is gonna to help." Heatwave growled through gritted dental plates, struggling to keep his cool, and his sanity.   
"Wasn’t quite thinking about assaulting you, but a little spar is what I’m going for." Quickshadow replied with a faint chuckle in her voice and flung a playful kick, which Heatwave easily dodged by moving to the side.   
"No." Heatwave dismissed Quickshadow's offer without a thought and tried to sidestep the slightly small, yet swifter bot. Only to be blocked and pushed back.   
  
"C’mon, don’t think you can bypass me that easily." Quickshadow tapped her two digits on the front of the big mech's helm. Heatwave obviously not liking that.   
Heatwave peered behind Quickshadow and at his punching stand, and he actually stopped and considered the offer...only to then remember the last time they sparred. The part where he got thrown across the bunker? Yeah.   
  
"Seriously. NO. Not here, not now. Only when I feel like it." Again, Heatwave tried to walk away but Quickshadow grabbed his shoulder and threw him back. She sure was persistent.   
  
"You misunderstand, I'm not asking anymore. You may be a leader but I'm ordering you to spar with me." She then smacked the side of Heatwave’s faceplate. Heatwave’s sanity meter was running low now.   
  
"Besides, I know you're bored aaand I’m pretty sure you want an opponent at the moment, or is somebot scared?" She was toying with him.   
Heatwave glared coldly at the femme, things were getting real heated, he then took another moment to rethink it again, but this time, the femme wasn’t having it.   
  
"Too late, think fast!" Quickshadow then plunged a swift kick into the center of Heatwave's chassis. The red mech staggered back from the impact of Quickshadow's blow and shook his helm. 

 

That was it. He’s had it. His sanity broke and was now burning with anger.

 

Heatwave was sometimes the violent type, and you bet your drive modules he’ll kick aft if he has to. Forgetting their previous sparring match, the big red bot charged forward with a vicious growl, and attempted to deliver an uppercut to Quickshadow's chin, she narrowly dodged, talk about a close call.   
Quickshadow, only shocked that not only has Heatwave’s fighting skills improved, but with better potential, determination, not to mention accuracy. 

 

Soon enough, both bots sent fists flying. Punches, tackles, chokeholds, throws, dodges, kicks to the abdomen and Heatwave could’ve sworn that Quickshadow attempted to bite him at one point.   
  
It took only a matter of minutes before this semi-friendly sparring match escalated into an all-out brawl. Clean punches turned into full-force blows and carefully aimed kicks evolved into hit-your-opponent-with-any-free-limb-you-fragging-have-available flails. They knocked away anything that was around them and Heatwave completely smashed the keyboard on the computer terminal when Quickshadow roundhouse kicked him in the chassis and sent him crashing.   
  
Heatwave slowly got back to his feet but Quickshadow dove at his knees, successfully bringing the firetruck down. Quickshadow was stronger than Heatwave had expected, or remembered, in this case.   
  
Heatwave, now laid out on the floor, managed to sit up. Quickshadow was sitting on top of him, trying to hold his wrists so she would be able to at least subdue the large red mech, but strength does have its perks, especially for Heatwave. The firefighter picked up the special ops from around her broad shoulders and slammed her down backward on to the floor with all the power he could muster. Quickshadow's helm slammed onto the floor with extreme force. Being made of cybertronian metal, she wasn't knocked unconscious but she did see some bright lights flash and warning signs behind her HUD visor as her helm hit the ground and it did hurt.   
  
Heatwave took the opportunity to pin Quickshadow underneath him, both hands holding the silver and blue femme's wrists to the ground above her helm; he didn’t even notice that Quickshadow’s peds had separated around Heatwave’s kneeled waist in a missionary position. 

 

“What’s the matter, miss? Can’t spar anymore?” Heatwave mocked,

“N-No! It’s..just...Rrrgh!” Quickshadow couldn't make out any words due to the pressure towering over her.

 

Quickshadow groaned and writhed underneath Heatwave, she bucked here and there but to no avail against the firebot. Quickshadow was letting out her all, trying to shove the red mech off her, but Heatwave was stronger and heavier. The firetruck laughed mockingly as he watched the special ops femme squirm, this was the very moment that he finally got what he’s been wanting that was deprived from the Great War on Cybertron to ever setting ped on Earth.

 

Dominance.   


  
However, there was something else. Something about the fact that he was dominating the femme that once kicked his aft. Heatwave wouldn't be drawing nearly as much pleasure if it was Blurr or Blades he was pinning, but Quickshadow...the secret agent femme who threw him across the bunker, slightly killing his sense of pride...looked...cute?   
  
Heatwave couldn't hold it any longer, in a fit of passion, feeding his primal need to dominate further, to make Quickshadow completely his, Heatwave plunged his helm down and crushed his mouth against the other bot's, moaning deeply into her throat. It was more of Heatwave taking the fight to Quickshadow’s mouth, he even bit down on her bottom mouthplate, causing bright blue energon to dribble down the weaker femme's chin. It was only after Heatwave forcefully broke the kiss that he fully realized what he'd done. 

Quickshadow was staring, with a what-the-frag-did-you-just-do face at him. She retracted her visor so that the crimson bot could see just how wide her optics were with absolute shock. She was no longer struggling, but Heatwave could feel that she was still tense beneath him.   
Heatwave felt his spark drop all the way into his steel abdomen. The pits did he just do? He looked away, letting go of the femme’s wrists, his facial plates heating up. He thought his spark was going to utterly explode from the sheer embarrassment he was feeling. It was then that he noticed Quickshadow's peds were wrapped around his waist the whole time they wrestled, their interface panels being pushed together, his face was flushed with blue.   
  
The red Autobot looked down at Quickshadow. The expression on her face was unreadable. They stared at each other for what seemed like vorns, Quickshadow’s faceplates then softened to a sexy smile, and silently, gently slid her servo behind Heatwave's neck and carefully brought Heatwave's helm down so that the point of this helm crest was resting on her’s. Heatwave didn't know what was going on, shouldn't Quickshadow be pounding him into scrap metal by now? Yet, she didn't make any sudden movements, she only moved her servo slowly up and down the back of Heatwave's neck, in a rubbing, calming, soothing motion.   
  
"Did you mean it?" She asked, with such seductive optics,

“Uh...Uh I...uh…” Heatwave was dumbfounded, nearly hypnotized by her glowing optics.   
  
She pulled Heatwave’s helm down towards her’s, slowly closing the space between their mouth plates and very gently. Kissed the firebot.

It felt like a dream on how different this kiss was from the other, especially the one that caused Quickshadow's mouthplate to be slightly cut. Heatwave kissed back and used the servo that was by his right side to slide down to the center of Quickshadow’s back, between her ‘winged spoilers’ and pull her as close to his own frame as possible. Eventually they pulled back, each of them looking into each other with half-closed optics.   
  
"Did...you mean that?" Heatwave asked back,

“Yes...yes I did.” Quickshadow answered,   
“Then...I guess...I meant mine too.” Heatwave admitted,

  
In an instant, Quickshadow's mouth turned into one of her genuine, bright smiles and Heatwave leaned in for another kiss, this time detouring to lick off the energon that was still on the femmebot’s chin and near her lower mouthplate.   
  
"Sorry about that, should’ve gave you a warning at least." Heatwave muttered, his mouthplates moving against Quickshadow's as he spoke, both their optics closed. Who knew a ferocious sparing brawl would turn into a close gentle makeout session?   
Heatwave reached onto the back of Quickshadow with his free servo and stroked her ‘separated spoiler’, gradually moving the stroking gesture up and down the silver femme's sensitive back gear, sending electrical surges through her spinal strut causing her to moan, Quickshadow continued to massage the back of Heatwave's neck while using the other hand to pull him in closer while they continued to kiss, even going as far as allowing one another to explore each others mouth caverns and mingling glossas. Heatwave ever so slowly brought his other servo from his left side, using his knees to steady himself on the ground, being the coiling base of Quickshadow’s peds, and used it to slowly trace up the silver femme's other ped, between her thighs and…a door from somewhere opened.

 

“HEATWAVE! I wish to speak with you!” The unidentified voice called out.

 

In almost a nanosecond, both bots simultaneously moved apart, Quickshadow jumped five feet in the air, and then quickly went separate ways to avoid capture despite the lingering afterglow, Heatwave going towards the noise and Quickshadow sprinting elsewhere. That was fast.

  
“Oh! Heatwave there you are.” Apparently, the voice was Chase,

“Oh uh. Chase, what do you need to see me for?” Heatwave replied,

“Well, apparently the team requires your assistance due to a level we have intended to go into with the VR but we have some...well...conflicts and it seems that Blurr and Blades have had fights due to the other saying that they are better or faster, Salvage and Boulder however have been doing efficiently...until they started arguing over whether we do a certain rescue a certain way. Truly we need your help.” Chase fully explained,

“Eugh. Fine.” Heatwave went with Chase to cure the team’s troubles but before he left, he turned around to see if his secret lover was around, and she was. Around a corner, she glared seductively, winked and left.

  
“Hmph...Quickie.” Heatwave chuckled and left for the VR pet peeves.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you people like this, cuz I'm starting to have some NSFW ideas for Heatwave and Quickshadow (Heatshadow) XD  
> Anyone else want me to make the NSFW one, just type Heatshadow in the commentary. :D


End file.
